Fairytale Princess
by Oniyuri-chan
Summary: Link meets an eccentric little princess in Castle Town, Agitha, but a combination of his kindness and the girl's strange charm brings him to make a deal with her. OneShot.


**A/N: My lovely Princess Agitha fanfic. Short, but I may write more Princess Agitha fanfics in the future- I just love her:D**

** ---**

_Fairytale Princess_

Princess Agitha paced her floor, the large tree in the center looking as melancholy as she felt. She wanted so much to throw this royal ball, this wonderful party, but every one her twenty-four guests had failed to make an appearance- and what was a party without guests? An unhappy princess alone at her castle, that's what. She sat miserably on a comfortable chair, staring at the window- for, if one of the Golden Bugs were to arrive, they would come in through her window, yes?

The door creaked. Interested, the princess cast her greyish-blue eyes towards the entrance to her palace. A young man stood in the doorway, and Agitha tilted her head in confusion. A visitor? For her?

A handsome young man stood in the doorway, wearing a striking green tunic that made Agitha think of a grasshopper.

" ...Oh, boy! I thought you were a giant grasshopper!" Agitha said to him. The man gave her an odd look, but Agitha naively ignored it.

"But you're not a bug! You're a person! Still, you're wearing those clothes, so that tells me you like bugs too!" she assumed happily. He continued his odd stare, and the princess finally noticed.

"Oh, boy, I forgot the formalities! You have an audience with the princess of the bug kingdom. Agitha is my name!" she said, curtsying accordingly. The man looked unsure of what to do, but he bowed slightly in return. Agitha smiled, but then cast her eyes about the empty room and remembered her dilemma.

"I've invited the 24 golden bugs of the world to the ball, but...I don't know if they got lost on the way or what...but they're not here, that's for sure," she said sadly.

"If you see them, would you please bring them here to Agitha's Castle? And tell them the princess awaits..." she stopped, sniffing the air slightly. "Oh, boy, if you have a bug with you now, please give it to me. The ball must begin!" she exclaimed, doing a little twirl. The man looked confused, but then something seemed to dawn on him.

"I...found this bug, you mean this one?" he asked hesitantly, reaching into a small leather pouch on his belt. A shining pill bug lay in his hand. She picked it up happily and gasped in excitement.

"Li'l pill bug, li'l pill bug, I wish I was smaller so I could roll you around like a ball..." the princess said dreamily. The man raised an eyebrow at her. She turned around and set the pill bug on a desk, and picked up a large leather sack.

"Bring back more golden bugs and I shall share my happiness with you! You can keep it in this," she said, handing him the sack. It was specifically made for holding large quantities of Rupees.

"May I inquire you name, noble knight?" she asked the man eloquently.

"My name? I'm...I'm Link," he said, blinking. Agitha smiled pleasantly.

"Sir Link, please escort the remaining golden bugs to my ball. I am counting on you," she said nobly. Link smiled in return, and he walked out.

Link glanced at a little boy intently staring in the window. Raising an eyebrow, he walked back inside. He went over to the window and closed it without saying a word to Agitha, then drew the curtains.

"Sir Link, why did you close my window? It is the best way for bugs to enter," Agitha frowned.

"Don't worry Princess, if any bugs come, I'll take them inside personally. This way, they don't feel as if they have to let themselves in, see?" he improvised.

Agitha seemed delighted suddenly. "Oh, boy, thank you Link!" she said, clasping her hands. "I know I can count on you!"

Link nodded politely and exited again. He noticed the little boy walking down the street solemnly, kicking the pebbles on the ground. The street was emptied.

"I suppose I'll have to keep my word," he sighed. Midna came out of his shadow and crossed her arms, staring at him like he was crazy. Link returned the look with an intent stare.

"Well...I suppose if we're going all over Hyrule anyway, we might as well keep and eye out for Agitha's little bug friends," she shrugged, going back into his shadow.

Link looked up at the sky.

"As if I didn't have enough to do," he muttered, wondering why he brought these things upon himself.


End file.
